super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Marines (Humanity)
Imperial Marines, also called "Space Marines", is the Basic Heavy-Infantry Classification for Militarum Infantarus. They are some of the most recognizable Soldier Types seen in the army as Imperial Marines are the poster child of Army Recruitment. __ToC__ History Imperial Marines was developed alongside the Basic Trooper as a more Battlefield-Focused Role rather than a General-Purpose Role. At first they began as slightly more armoured and more armed variants of the Imperial Trooper but slowly and surely branched off into the most recognizable Trooper type out there which was also later pushed by the Government in recruitment due to their sheer recognizability. The Space Marines would serve extremely well for the length of their existence, with people who join as an Imperial Marine sometimes becoming obsessive and insanely nationalistic for Humanity. Not unsurprisingly, the Space Marines has become a massive Pop-Culture phenomena and merely getting through half of their training is a large achievement and passing it would practically guarantee someone would never go hungry for the rest of their lives due to sheer status. Appearance Like the Imperial Trooper, a Space Marine could vary massively in terms of aesthetics as their armour is based on the H. GUARDIAN Power Armour. In general, they tower over their Trooper cousins and are wearing bulkier armour; particularly in the pauldrons which is used to inscribe one's Chapter symbol onto. Their Visor-based helmets are replaced with more durable helmets which has two eye-hole cameras, making a sort of grimace face. Description The Imperial Marines, as specified above, is a more Battlefield-Focused Imperial Trooper. They possess a Super-Composite Type Armour several grades above the normal H. Guardian Power Armour, making them several times more resilient than they normally would. To add, Space Marines gets a further 5 years of training more than their Trooper counterparts; training for a full decade before they're considered Battlefield ready. In addition, they have several quality-of-life features that extend their lifespans on the cruel battlefields further such as more canisters of Medical Nanites, Ammunition Replacement Generators which pulls materials out of the air for effectively infinite ammo, and several layers of radar and scanning for an almost perfect battlefield awareness. Another more notable feature is a powerful Energy-Shield that surrounds the entire body of the Space Marine in a protective bubble; allowing the Space marine to fire out but not allow others to fire in. This shield has a durability rating 10x better than the Space Marine's actual, physical armour and can regenerate the entire shield of all damage in a minute outside of combat. Because of the just plain stronger Power Armour, high-level weapons are able to be utilized as Primary Weapons that would've been possible, but impractical on an Imperial Trooper. Weapons such as the Autocannon and Flaming Smiter (Sometimes called "Flamer") being common choices. It is also not uncommon to see them wielding Melee-Weaponry such as Superheated Blades or Trillion-Watt Electric Warhammers. Loyalty Through unknown reasons, the Imperial Marines are extremely nationalistic and would likely and gladly die for Humanity on known suicide missions with zero hesitations. When push comes to shove, Space Marines are known for absolutely brutal tactics that just barely doesn't qualify for war crimes just to ensure victory for Humanity and other times going into a bloody rage which, combined with their incredible training and powerful weaponry, spells the doom for most enemy attackers. Military Value The Space Marines are of extreme strategic value, not only due to their more battle-focused armaments but also because of their zealous loyalty. Being more resilient and powerful overall, Imperial Marines can be sent onto battlefields and missions that'd normally be a dead sentence for normal Imperial Troopers and reliably achieving victory after victory. Also due to their stronger frames, Imperial Marines are able to use a much larger variety of weaponry than the Imperial Trooper and therefore making them overall more versatile. However they wouldn't be nearly as popular as they are without their extreme zeal. Possibly due to their almost Videogame-Superhuman like training, Space Marines are the most loyal Classification of Soldier in the Military bar none. In addition to all of that, the Space Marines' cost to produce isn't actually all that high in retrospection; with the Space Marine Classification being the 3rd most common Classification. Common Armaments *'Stormlight Cannon' The older brother of the Stormlight Repeater. It is slightly bigger and uses even larger spikes than the Repeater does; being a cannon. They are commonly shorter than the Repeater in an almost SMG-Fashion (Scaled for the size of an Imperial Marine of course). *'Auto-Cannon' The Auto-Cannon is an extremely common armament for the Space Marines. Being literal cannons strapped to the underside of their arms, the Space Marine effectively becomes a walking tank with firepower tens of times stronger than the Stormlight Cannon. *'Flaming Smiter' (Flamer) The Flamer is a fairly popular choice of the Space Marines due to their ability to project beams of concentrated plasma rivalling the temperature of stars. Although particularly dangerous as damage to plasma canisters can lead to a self-destruction, the sheer carnage it generates as well as effectiveness apparently supersedes the safety concerns. *'Emperor-Class Longsword' A popular choice for the more fanatical types. The Emperor-Class Longsword is a Longsword the size of a Space Marine that heats up to rival the heats of the Flamer; allowing it to slice through materials with the utmost ease. *'Light Plasma Caster' A less common alternative to the Stormlight Cannon and miniaturized version of the full Astraeus Plasma Caster. It effectively does the same thing to targets as the Stormlight Cannon with the added benefit of lighting the surrounding area in a small sea of flames. Category:Akreious